


part of your world

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu takes Shigemi out on a date.





	part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Shige should know that Massu is chronically early by now. They’ve been working together for years, friends for longer, and Massu has been early for every single one of their meetings. He even has a key to Shige’s place, which is why he just lets himself in and helps himself to the refrigerator while he waits for Shige to finish primping. Sometimes he’s worse than a woman when it comes to getting ready, even when it’s just going to be the two of them hanging out.

His analogy turns around to bite him in the ass when he hears footsteps and glances over the refrigerator door, expecting to see Shige. What he sees is a very shocked female with just as shocking red hair, and Massu’s first thought is that they would match if he hadn’t already gone back to brown.

“You scared me!” she exclaims, and Massu jumps away from the fridge like he’d been reprimanded for it. “Make some noise or something if you’re going to just walk into my apartment.”

_Her_ apart– Massu’s eyes widen as he takes in the familiar features and remembers Shige’s PV for Shalala Tambourine where ‘Shigemi’ had made her debut. “You look like the little mermaid,” is he all he can think of to say.

She doesn’t look impressed. Massu doesn’t know what else to say, and he shuts the fridge in the lull.

“So,” Massu begins. “I didn’t know this was your hobby.” He thinks he should keep going on, though the expression on Shige’s (Shigemi’s?) face is unreadable. “We could have a seat in the living room, if you want?”

Shige nods and leads the way. She — he — settles onto one end of the couch, and Massu takes the other. For a second, there’s nothing but silence.

Finally, atmosphere bordering on the awkward, Shige speaks. “Would you think it was completely mad if I told you this wasn’t a hobby?” Massu shakes his head in the negative, and Shige continues. “Okay then. I can change into a girl at will.”

Massu can’t help blurting out, “What? Like Ranma?”

Shige rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his sizeable chest. “Yes, sort of. Except there’s no hot or cold water involved, or magic springs. I just, I don’t know. I can _change_ if I feel like it.”

Massu’s eyes are drawn to Shige’s chest when he crosses his arms, and he can’t tear them away. He’s pretty sure Shige had noticed it immediately, anyway. “Sorry,” he mutters. “This is kind of hard to believe. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It’s not something I broadcast,” Shige says, leaning back and sitting like a proper lady. “I don’t do it very much now that I’m older. I just felt like it today.”

“What makes you ‘feel like it’?” Massu asks curiously.

Shrugging, Shige looks down at his lap. He’s not wearing anything remarkable, just a pair of track pants and a T-shirt, but they fit him differently. “It’s hard to explain. I just wanted a change.”

Massu blinks. “Do you want to go out like that?”

“What? No!” Shige hisses, angry red hair swishing from side to side like there was someone around to hear them. “I’ve never gone out like this. My parents made me keep it a secret, and I’ve never told anyone else except for Koyama — and now you.”

“Koyama knows?” Massu asks, a little hurt.

“Of course he does,” Shige replies. “He’s my best friend.”

“Oh.” Massu tries not to frown, but he doesn’t think he’s very successful. “I think you should come out with me like that.”

“Massu,” Shige says firmly. “You can’t be seen with me like this. What if we get Friday’d?”

“If we got Friday’d, the only thing I would care about is you looking like a scrub,” Massu says, standing up and dusting off his jeans. “Any girl I’m seen with will be fashionable, so obviously we have go to shopping first.”

Shige stares at him for awhile, then his feminine features soften even more into a smile. “Obviously.”

Massu thinks for a moment, then gets an idea. “You’ve got jeans and a button-down, right? I’ve seen some girls wearing things like that. It will work, I think, until we go shopping.”

Shige nods and goes to change; Massu waits in the living room and thinks of his game plan. Perhaps they can go shopping, then grab a bite to eat. It sounds an awful lot like a date, but Massu won’t acknowledge it unless Shige does. It seems to take a while, but finally Shige returns. He’s got a loose pair of jeans on, and a blue checked button-down on.

“May I?” Massu asks as he rises from the couch. Shige nods, and Massu carefully unbuttons the sleeves of his shirt. He rolls the cuffs up, stopping just below Shige’s elbows, and then slowly reaches up to unfasten just the top button of the shirt.

Massu steps back to take in Shige’s outfit, then returns to roll the cuffs of the jeans up, just a bit. “There,” he says. “Casual but still trendy, and now we can go out if you’re ready.”

Shige bites his lip, looking indecisive, but he nods. Massu waits patiently as Shige deliberates over shoes in the entryway, settling on a well-worn pair of loafers. “Ready?” Massu holds an arm out, like a gentleman, and he can’t help but smile when Shige accepts.

Their trip to the shopping mall is silent, but comfortably so. When they arrive, Shige looks paranoid at all of the people milling around, but naturally none of them seem to pay him any mind. Massu decides not to point out that they usually don’t recognize him as a boy, either.

“Where to first?” Shige asks, his red hair flowing as he skips along next to Massu, and Massu thinks he’s kind of cute like this. He supposes that’s an okay thought to have, since technically Shige is a girl right now.

“I don’t know,” Massu answers. “What kind of clothes does Shigemi like to wear?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never bought any.” Shige frowns as he looks around, then decides on a preppy-looking store. “This one looks nice.”

Massu thinks the colors are a little drab, but they’re not shopping for him. As it is, he spends the next hour making Shige try on everything he likes, mixing and matching tops with skirts as he tries not to stare too hard at Shige’s legs. At first he sticks to the long skirts, but Shige pouts and reminds him that it’s summer time. Finally they decide on a knee-length checked skirt with a sleeveless top, paired with cute sandals that have flowers on them.

Then they both face the lingerie section. “Um,” Massu says. “What size are you?”

Shige looks down to the lumps on his chest. “No clue.”

Massu doesn’t feel like he’s being very discreet as he tries to compare Shige’s chest to the cup sizes of the expanse of bras surrounding them. He’s pretty sure his face matches the red of Shige’s hair, but he’s saved by a kind shop assistant. The lady seems to know what Shige’s dilemma is, and guides him further into the sea of lingerie, ostensibly to help him figure out his size. Shige glances back at Massu, eyes a little bewildered, but Massu mouths, “You’ll be just fine” at him and that seems to help calm him.

Massu settles into one of the plush chairs near the dressing rooms, but far enough away from the doors and the bras to hopefully not look too sketchy, though he’s done this before with other girls. It seems to take forever, but finally Shige returns from his adventure in the lingerie section. He’s carrying a bag with tissue paper peeking from the top, and his blush has seemingly lessened.

“You all right?” Massu asks, offering to carry the bag. Shige nods, and insists on carrying it himself as they leave the store. They stroll aimlessly, and Massu slings an arm around Shige’s shoulders. Shige tenses for a moment, but then relaxes.

“Shall I go put it on?” he asks quietly, looking up at Massu for guidance. Massu’s not used to being taller than Shige, momentarily forgetting that this is in fact _Shige_ who is usually a boy and not at all attractive — at least sexually — in Massu’s eyes.

Though Massu’s just lying to himself, because he is well aware that this is Shige, with his exact same face and eyes and he gives up trying to pretend like he’s not attracted to him. “They haven’t been washed, though,” is all he says, wrinkling his nose.

“It’ll be fine,” Shige tells him, then disappears down the nearest corridor to where the bathrooms are. Massu leans against the wall, trying to look cool and like he’s not bracing himself to see his good friend in a skirt. When Shige returns, he looks sheepish as he scoops all of his hair over to one side and points at a tag in the back. “I got all of them except this one.”

“I got it.” Massu grabs the stubborn piece of plastic with both ends and rips it apart, taking the opportunity to admire the back of Shige’s neck that disappears into his shoulder blades before the shirt covers him up. “You look very nice.”

“Thanks,” Shige replies, and Massu can swear he hears a giggle. “Now that I am presentable, where are you taking me?”

“How would you like to grab a bite to eat, and then maybe stop at an arcade and have a few rounds of air hockey?” Massu asks.

Shige considers for a moment, and then nods. “That sounds good. I know I’ve been watching what I eat lately, but we should definitely go somewhere and get an amazing dessert. You pick the actual food though,” he says.

Massu twines Shige’s fingers with his, and begins walking toward the food court. He steers them to the restaurant attached to the building, pleased to be seated in a corner booth. The shopping bags get shoved into one corner as Massu slides into the seat across from Shige. They don’t wait very long before the waitress brings menus and asks for their drink orders; Shige asks for the biggest salad, and Massu refrains from commenting. He makes up for it by getting a cheeseburger for himself.

Their conversation is pleasant as they eat, ranging from their friends and coworkers, to their upcoming tour, and their laughter is easy. Massu is enjoying himself very much, and it seems like Shige is too, judging from his wide smile and sparkling eyes. For dessert, they split a gigantic slice of chocolate cake, and Massu almost forgets that this isn’t just a regular date; he isn’t really sure why, but he has a warm feeling somewhere in his middle.

They finish their meal, and Massu gathers up all of the bags. “Ready for air hockey?” Massu asks, unable to keep from smirking as he says it.

“Always,” Shige replies, smirking in challenge, and now Massu _knows_ what this feeling is — arousal. From the looks of things, it appears to be intentional, and Massu wonders if Shige does in fact know what he’s doing by strutting around like that with his girl parts.

Massu kicks his ass five times in a row, because “letting the girl win” doesn’t count when it’s Shige. They’re both laughing and yelling at each other the whole time, and Massu doesn’t think he’s ever had this much fun on a date. He was always too busy worrying if she was having a good time, what she thought of him, what he was going to say next — Shige doesn’t invoke any of that insecurity in him. He already knows that Shige’s having a good time, because Shige makes it very clear when he’s _not_ having a good time and right now he’s all smiles.

Not that this is a date, Massu reminds himself. He’s just having some fun with his friend, who happens to be a girl at this point in time. And he’s letting Shige _mi_ out in public. Massu doesn’t understand it at all, but he doesn’t have to; all that matters to him is that Shige is happy. That’s what friends are for, in his opinion. To give support and not ask questions.

They kill some zombies before Massu’s out of tokens and Shige’s feet are starting to hurt from his new shoes. The only options are to sit in the movie theater or go back to Shige’s place, and Massu can’t decide which is the lesser of two evils with Shige leaning on him as he limps.

“Want to go see a movie?” he asks casually, because he’d be less likely to do anything embarrassing in public even if it’s dark and expensive.

Shige makes a face, which is actually adorable. “I have plenty of movies at my apartment.”

Massu shrugs as casually as he possibly can and agrees, and the two of them head back to Shige’s place. Once they get back, Massu is overcome with the urge to organize a space in the closet for Shigemi’s things, but he resists, and simply drops the day’s shopping into a chair near the front door.

Shige picks out a movie, but Massu can’t pay attention to it. The two of them are sitting on the couch with considerably less space between them than they’d started with earlier, and Massu finds himself sliding his arm around Shige once again as he snuggles against him. It’s very distracting, to say the least, as Shige’s warm breaths tickle his side. He shifts, trying to ignore it, but it’s hard.

That’s not the only thing that’s hard, Massu realizes as he becomes very aware of Shige’s close proximity. In his defense, it’s been a while and Shige smells nice, some kind of citrusy shampoo combined with this perfume that Shige bought because Massu liked it. He shifts to be less obvious, gripping Shige’s shoulder in the process, and Shige looks up at him quizzically.

“Massu,” Shige whispers, and his voice goes straight into Massu’s pants. “You know, I’ve never been with anyone like this.”

Massu’s first instinct is to sputter at the sudden topic change, but his jealousy wins over. “Not even Koyama?”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Shige says with a laugh. “He said it was too weird.”

“Ah, yeah.” Massu stares at the television, not sure what to say.

Then Shige’s hand is on his knee — his small, dainty, feminine hand — and all of Massu’s nerves are on edge. “Do you think it’s too weird?”

“Um,” Massu answers eloquently, turning his wide eyes to Shige when he feels fingers on his inseam. “Shige.”

“I saw you looking at me,” Shige says. “It felt good, to be ogled by you. It feels good now, to know that you want me.”

Massu inhales sharply, his back arching against the back of the couch as Shige continues upward, and he makes no active move to stop him.

“I want to know what it feels like,” Shige goes on, and Massu looks at him helplessly. He has to be a wreck, squinting through hooded eyes with parted lips and a flushed face. “I know you want to, Massu.”

The inward battle rages in Massu’s head, but his cock wins over all of his logic. “Fuck it,” he hisses, reaching for Shige’s thick hair and pulling him into his mouth. Shige makes a soft noise in his throat, and his lips part against Massu’s.

Shige pulls away for a moment, and Massu is confused; his confusion dissipates as Shige rearranges himself and straddles Massu’s lap. His skirt pools around their legs, and Shige leans forward, combing thin fingers into Massu’s hair as he presses their lips together again. Massu gasps as the movement presses Shige’s breasts against his chest.

It’s a nice feeling, to say the least, and Massu wavers for a moment, unsure of where to put his hands. Finally he settles them at Shige’s waist, though it isn’t long before his hands are wandering. He breaks their kissing long enough to mumble against Shige’s lips. “Are you sure this is okay?”

The answer is emphatic, Shige nodding and breathing out a quiet, “Yes.” That settles it for Massu, and he trails his lips along Shige’s neck. He nuzzles against Shige’s smooth skin and collarbones, hands moving of their own accord to cup Shige’s breasts. Shige lets out a startled gasp, and Massu almost pulls his hands away as if he’s been burned. “It’s okay. It was just surprising, is all,” Shige whispers, and Massu keeps his hands where they are.

Shige’s breath turns into a moan when Massu thumbs his nipples into peaks through his clothes, of which Massu thinks there are far too many. His hands drop to the hem of Shige’s shirt and he pulls it up a bit, chuckling when Shige lifts his arms encouragingly. The new garment folded neatly on the back of the couch, Massu wraps his arms around Shige’s ribs to unfasten his bra, which takes a few tries because his hands are trembling with anticipation.

“Massu,” Shige whispers against his lips, and Massu makes an acknowledging noise. “It’s just me.”

He’s right, and Massu relaxes considerably as he slips the straps off of Shige’s shoulders and lays the bra neatly on top of the shirt. They both gasp when he touches Shige’s breasts directly, soft skin and hard nipples under his fingers, and Shige’s hips cant enough to grind down against him, pulling a low groan from his throat.

“This feels so good,” Shige says between fire-hot kisses, tongues meshing together more heatedly as Shige gets more worked up. “Show me what else feels good.”

He says it in such a dirty tone that Massu groans again, mouthing his way down Shige’s jaw and neck to suck and lick on his nipples. Shige’s breath hitches in his throat, his back arching and his hips rocking again, and Massu’s hand drops to Shige’s thigh, drawing circles on the very innermost muscles that disappear underneath his skirt.

“Yes, Massu,” Shige moans, spreading his legs even more as they tremble under Massu’s touch, and Massu’s mind races with the prospect of hearing his name in that tone many more times tonight. Shige gets up, tangling a hand with one of Massu’s and pulling to get him to follow. He’s led to Shige’s bedroom, and for a moment, Shige looks shy.

Massu waits, and watches as Shige meets his eyes before pushing his skirt down and stepping out of it. He lets Massu take it from him and place it on his dresser, smiling at his fastidiousness.

“I think you’re severely overdressed, Massu,” Shige teases. Massu can only nod in agreement, and Shige takes the liberty of pulling his shirt up. He cooperates, raising his arms so Shige can pull it off, and it rests next to Shige’s skirt. Fingers trail down Massu’s sides, a bit ticklish, and stop at his waist. They drag along his waistband, and Massu can’t help gasping.

Finally Shige unbuckles his belt, and pops the button of Massu’s jeans. Massu takes over, pausing to fold them and add them to the pile of clothes on the dresser. They’re both standing in only their underwear, and Massu smiles encouragingly. “On the count of three,” he says, and Shige laughs.

“Why don’t we just finish this so we can get to the fun?” he asks, and Massu can see the logic. But before he can hook his fingers in the waistband, Shige’s back in his mouth, pulling him closer and sending them tumbling down onto the bed. Then Shige’s hand is on Massu’s cock, groping him through the fabric, and he can’t get it off fast enough.

“Shige,” he rasps, and Shige makes a pleased noise in his throat as he strokes Massu from base to tip with no barriers in between. Shige lifts his hips helpfully when Massu grabs at the flimsy material of his panties and yanks it down his legs with no grace at all, falling neatly between his thighs as they spread for him.

“I feel it, deep inside,” Shige says slowly, and Massu curses the writer in him as his words flow so vividly. “It’s like an ache that can only be cured by your touch.”

“Fuck, Shige,” Massu gets out, his hand shaking as he trails fingers up the inside of Shige’s thigh. He’s met with the warm wetness of Shige’s arousal and groans into his mouth, snapping his hips into Shige’s hand that squeezes him tighter because he _knows_.

The next second has Massu swallowing Shige’s moans as Massu’s fingers swirl around the opening that contracts under his touch, getting him used to the feeling before pushing his fingertip inside. It’s been a long time since he’s been with a virgin and Shige probably doesn’t qualify anyway, but he still wants to be gentle and eases his finger inside, hissing at the tightness.

“More,” Shige says, rocking his hips to take Massu’s touch deeper. “I need more, Massu, please.”

Massu obliges, sliding another finger into Shige’s wet heat, gentle as he eases them back and forth. Shige’s inner walls are fluttering around his fingers, and Massu can’t wait to feel it around his dick; he can’t resist gently pressing his thumb against Shige’s clit to see what happens.

He’s gifted with a shocked moan, and Shige bucks against his hand. “Hurry up, Massu,” Shige groans, and that’s enough encouragement. Massu doesn’t even get a chance to voice his question as Shige cuts him off. “In the drawer,” he says, and Massu fumbles with the handle in his haste.

After a few blind moments, mostly because Shige pulls him down for another kiss, Massu gets a hand around a foil square. Shige takes it from him, carefully opening it. “Let me,” he whispers, and Massu gasps at how gentle Shige’s touch is as he rolls it onto him.

“I’m ready,” Shige says, biting his lip as he looks up at Massu. “Are you?”

Massu just groans, hoping that’s a good enough confirmation as he settles between Shige’s thighs and feels the head of his cock gravitate right where he wants it to go. He starts to push in and feels Shige’s body protest, reaching down to hold himself steady while he leans over to Shige’s ear. “It’s okay,” he mumbles, and Shige’s tension instantly subsides. “It’s just me.”

Fingers sift through his hair and pull him over, their lips crashing together yet again as Massu slides inside and Shige’s moans die on Massu’s tongue. It feels incredible, hot and tight and one of Massu’s hands return to Shige’s breasts, flicking the nipple with his thumb and feeling Shige push up against him.

He takes that as a cue to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in as they start to rock together. The sensations cloud his mind and all he knows is Shige beneath him, Shige who is a woman right now but still the insufferable man he’s always known, and right now it doesn’t matter what he’s thrusting into or how high Shige’s voice is as long as he’s making uncontrollable noises of pleasure because of Massu’s actions.

Shige’s orgasm surprises both of them, leaving him trembling and bucking even more to chase another one. There is a sheen on his feminine body from the sweat of their efforts, the bright red hair splayed all over the pillow like he’s underwater, and Massu grabs his hips and fucks him harder now that he can take it.

Massu can feel his hair plastering to the sides of his face and back of his neck as he wraps Shige’s legs around his waist. Shige moans and locks his ankles together against the small of Massu’s back, on hand resting against Massu’s. He lets go of Shige’s hip to twine their fingers together, squeezing them as Shige rolls his hips in time with Massu’s thrusts.

Soon, it’s too much, and Massu begins to falter. He leans forward to flick his tongue against Shige’s nipples and slips his hand free to tease Shige’s clit; it surprises Shige into clenching around him and crying out as another orgasm overtakes him. Massu groans against Shige’s skin as his eyes fall shut through his own orgasm.

They’re a panting, heaving mess, and usually that would pain Massu to no end, but right now he’s content to rest his face against the side of Shige’s neck. Shige lets his legs fall back to the rumpled sheets and Massu carefully pulls out and rolls to the side.

“Wow,” Shige says, and it sounds so innocent that Massu feels sheepish and a little embarrassed. “Girls really have it better.”

“I don’t know about that,” Massu contests, his chest heaving with much needed breaths, and when he turns to look at Shige, he looks all wrong. “Can you turn back now?”

“Turn back?” Shige asks. “Why?”

“Just do it,” Massu says in an authoritative voice that even he doesn’t recognize, and it must surprise Shige as well because instantly the red hair shortens and darkens, his features turning sharper and his lumps rearranging.

His skin is still shining, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed, and Massu feels like he’s turned on all over again. “Why are you looking at me like–” Shige starts, but he’s cut off when Massu grabs his face.

Kissing Shige as a man is rougher, less curves and more angles, but it’s perfect and Shige thinks so too if the way he’s responding is any indication. They kiss for so long that Massu loses his mind, lost in a world where all that exists is Shige and the tingly aftershocks of their sex.

“I should bring her out more often,” Shige mumbles against his lips, and Massu could care less if he ever brings her out again.


End file.
